


Comfort and Fear

by Eleanorose123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Human Black Mist, Kinda, M/M, they have a lot of issues to work out, to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: Vector gets freaked out by the idea that he may be feeling a bit more than lust towards a dark stranger he spent many nights with.(a reupload of an old work)





	Comfort and Fear

**Author's Note:**

> After going through my files, I found a number of decent fics I've decided to post here. Please note that these are several years old at this point and certain headcanons/opinions have changed since then. But otherwise, please enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm a sucker for writing Mutinyshipping with the idea that neither of them know what they're doing romance wise.

_Why did this have to end up like this?_

Vector never had a stable relationship in his life. His friends kept their distance from him. His parents; don’t get him started. All he ever did was have flings and one night stands with girls and guys who were led on to think he actually cared about them. Only to find their wallets missing when they woke up the next morning, of course.

The distance kept him safe. Somewhere in his shallow mind, he could never trust anyone who got too close. The very idea of someone reaching out to touch his inner heart; the idea of someone actually _loving_ him for the deranged man he was.

Well. It just seemed terrifying.

 So, how was it that one man broke the chain of deceiving?

A man at a bar, cloaked in black head to toe, found his way to Vector’s seat, and not long after, a motel bed. Out of all the men he’s fooled around with in the past, not a single one gave him the thrill and excitement this shadowy man did as they fucked. No love and care, no asking “are you alright”, “does this hurt?”; the man just found his own sick amusement in the painful moans Vector let out, as their sex became a contest of who can hurt the other more.

It was, by far, the best night of his life.

Still, thrilling or not, Vector got up to abandon him in the night. Gathering his clothes, and tending to some bloody wounds, the ginger searched his “partner’s” coat pocket for the remaining cash he had. He didn’t even bother leaving any money to pay for their room. Nothing was different; Vector got what he wanted and reached for the door handle, looking back one last time to glance at the sucker he scammed this time.

But…something _was_ different.

Instead of a figure reaching out for the person they had fallen asleep with, the dark man had his arms curled around _himself_. This was a first. Vector saw something in this stranger that he admired, and before long, he found himself stripping his clothes off again to rejoin his partner in bed. Wrapping his arms around the sleeping frame, for the first time, he felt _comfortable_.

But it wasn’t surprising when Vector found himself waking up to an empty room and his own wallet missing. All that was left was a note saying, “This was fun. We should do this again, _my servant~_ ” with a phone number attached.

They soon found themselves in a pattern. A night when Vector didn’t feel like creating a fake persona to win a girl over was a night he would call that man over to a motel and share rough, violent sex on the creaky old beds. This was his comfort…being open and brash with this man was Vector’s messed up version of comfort. He didn’t even know his name until their third time doing it.

“People call me Black Mist,” he had said, with his golden eyes shining in the darkness of the room. “But you’re gonna call me master pretty soon~”

Black Mist and Vector…two messed up lovers who refused to even call each other “lovers”. Dates were just “free meals” and intimate nights in dim candlelight were “just for show”. Show for whom? They could never answer. Vector didn’t even realize how much he texted the man during the day until some of his coworkers pointed it out to him. Black Mist hated whenever he smiled at the thought of seeing the ginger psycho again.

They both agreed they were becoming soft.

But it all that stopped the day Black Mist asked him to come to his house. Not a bar, not a motel, his own _home_. For a night together of all things.

They sat on the couch and watched a film after eating a pizza Black Mist so thoughtfully defrosted in the oven. It seemed almost natural for Vector just to lay his head in the other’s lap as he watched the television screen; a rift of innocent pleasure running through him as fingers softly ran through his hair. Those golden eyes stared down at him calmly, turning off the TV to get the other’s attention.

With surprising gentleness, he raised Vector’s head up to plant a kiss on his lips. There was nothing harmful in this action anymore, it seemed. Shifting upwards, the ginger’s arms wrapped around Black Mist’s neck as the kiss was returned. For once, Vector didn’t want to rush this; he wanted this calm foreplay. His new found pleasure was cut short however, as Black Mist pulled away with a worried look on his face.

“We can’t see each other anymore.”

Violet eyes widened at the words. “…where the fuck did that come from?”

“We’re too close now, Veccy. Surely you’ve noticed.” The couple shifted on the couch, now facing each other, but with distance between them. “This has gotten…dangerous.”

“Dangerous? Dangerous!” Vector felt his anger rising as no change was evident on his partner’s face. “How can _this_ be dangerous? For the past few months, not once have you ever stopped to care about my safety, and now, all of a sudden you’re saying it’s-”

“I’m in love with you, Vector.”

It felt like time just stopped. His heart clenched at the words as his mind tried to process them. Love…? He…they…love?

“…oh god.” He managed to whisper, Vector’s hands pushing against his own face at the realization. “Oh god, oh god, oh GOD DAMNIT!”

“I’m sorry…” Black Mist tried to reach for his lover but restrained himself. “I didn’t want to, but I have fallen for you. And if we keep being this close…I won’t want to ever let you go.”

“Like hell you wouldn’t!” Vector yelled. Tears started to form as he turned away, moving for the door. “You can’t love; WE can’t love! I can’t _let_ someone get close to me like that; don’t you get it?! If you got my heart and left me, I WOULD _DIE!_ ”

“I know that, and I can’t let that happen to you! I don’t even want to take the _risk_ of making you feel like that, _EVER_! That’s why…I have to let you go now! Before you feel the way I do, before you-”

“It’s too late, Black Mist! I’m already in love with you too!”

Vector’s hand clutched the doorknob to leave. He choked back as many tears as he could. Vector fell for what he feared most; letting someone become so intimate with his heart. He had to end it now; it was the only way to protect his feelings from imminent destruction. But without thinking, he turned back to glance at his partner like he did so many times before.

And he saw it.

He saw that man’s face soften, the corners of his mouth smiling just a little bit as tears formed in his own eyes. The only thing ringing through their heads was the simple fact that they were in love, whether they liked it or not. Letting out a frustrated yell, Vector ran back into his lover’s arms, crying his ever loving eyes out to the man who won him over.

_Why did this have to end up like this?_

_It’s only gonna get worse from now on…_


End file.
